Triangle amoureux à quatre côtés
by Koharu Chiba
Summary: J'ai toujours étée nulle pour les résumés ... T T Kanda x Allen; Tyki Allen; Lavi Tyki; léger Lavi Kanda. Viol suggéré, pas de lemon , suicide et tout ... FINI !
1. Prologue

Titre : Triangle amoureux à quatre côtés

Auteur : Koharu Chiba

Manga-Anime : -Man

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à Hoshino-sama, à part l'idée sadique. Elle provient ENTIEREMENT de mon esprit malade.

Pairing : [/!\ WARNING, YAOI (Boy x Boy)/!\ Les personnes que ça gène, cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Merci.] Kanda x Allen; Tyki + Allen; Lavi + Tyki; léger Lavi + Kanda. (**Note** : "x" signifie que c'est réciproque, "+" signifie que c'est à sens unique [Ex : Lavi + Tyki = Lavi aime Tyki, mais Tyki ne l'aime pas] )

Résumé : Kanda aime Allen, Allen aime Kanda, mais ils n'osent pas se le dire. Ajoutons à cela un Tyki amoureux de Allen, un Lavi haineux et rancunier, et un Allen mièvre au possible. Touillons, touillons, un peu (beaucoup) de sel, trois kilos de sucre et cinq tonnes de guimauve, deux à trois gouttes de citron, et une auteur complètement sadique et bien décidée à torturer notre blandinet international, et ça fait … BOUM. Surtout pour les persos. Vous avez étés prévenus.

[Rating NC -17 pour cause de torture psychologique et physique, suicide**s** et autres]

Note : /!\ PAS DE LEMON (Je ne sais pas en écrire -_-). Mais c'est pas DU TOUT soft non plus.

Note 2 : J'adore les rageux … et avec cette fic, je pense (et j'espère) que je serais servie ! Donc, si vous voulez vous défouler, ne vous gênez surtout pas! ^___^ *Sourire Colgate*

[Bonne Lecture !]

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Chapitre 00 : Prologue

Allen Walker, exorciste de son état, réfléchissait à trois questions TRES importantes. Pas du genre "Quel est le menu de ce soir", ou "Komui a-t-il lancé son nouveau robot destructeur sur les pauvres hères de la Section Scientifique ?". Ça, c'était des questions importantes, mais néanmoins avec de fortes répercussions sur la vie quotidienne de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et les questions que l'anglais se posait n'étaient pas de ce genre-là. Elles ne concernaient que lui, mais étaient véritablement dérangeantes. Ces questions que Allen se répétait depuis maintenant trois longues heures, allongé sur son lit sans bouger le moindre orteil, étaient :

1. "Pourquoi Lavi le regardait-il méchamment depuis plusieurs jours ?"

2. "Pourquoi Tyki Mikk l'avait-il embrassé ?"

Et enfin, la plus importantes de toutes :

3. "Yuu Kanda, japonais de 18 ans, exorciste de son état et irascible beau gosse, Yuu Kanda, donc, l'aimait-il ?"

To Be Continued ...

Ce chapitre est SUPER court, je sais ^^. Quasi un slash. Mais c'est un prologue …

Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Lavi.

Rewiews ?

Koharu Chiba


	2. Je te Hais, Walker

Titre : Triangle amoureux à quatre côtés

Auteur : Koharu Chiba

Manga-Anime : -Man

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à Hoshino-sama, à part l'idée sadique. Elle provient ENTIEREMENT de mon esprit malade.

Pairing : [/!\ WARNING, YAOI (Boy x Boy)/!\ Les personnes que ça gène, cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Merci.] Kanda x Allen; Tyki + Allen; Lavi + Tyki; léger Lavi + Kanda. (**Note** : "x" signifie que c'est réciproque, "+" signifie que c'est à sens unique [Ex : Lavi + Tyki = Lavi aime Tyki, mais Tyki ne l'aime pas] )

Résumé : Kanda aime Allen, Allen aime Kanda, mais ils n'osent pas se le dire. Ajoutons à cela un Tyki amoureux de Allen, un Lavi haineux et rancunier, et un Allen mièvre au possible. Touillons, touillons, un peu (beaucoup) de sel, trois kilos de sucre et cinq tonnes de guimauve, deux à trois gouttes de citron, et une auteur complètement sadique et bien décidée à torturer notre blandinet international, et ça fait … BOUM. Surtout pour les persos. Vous avez étés prévenus.

[Rating NC -17 pour cause de torture psychologique et physique, suicide**s** et autres]

Note : /!\ PAS DE LEMON (Je ne sais pas en écrire -_-). Mais c'est pas DU TOUT soft non plus.

Note 2 : J'adore les rageux … et avec cette fic, je pense (et j'espère) que je serais servie ! Donc, si vous voulez vous défouler, ne vous gênez surtout pas! ^___^ *Sourire Colgate*

Note 3 : Merci pour vos rewiews !

**XxXYaoi-samaXxX** : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez … pour notre plus grand plaisir !!!

**Anthales** : Je pense que tu va être surprise !

**Yulaven** : Je n'aime pas trop Lavi … et dans cette fic il est détestable !

[Bonne Lecture !]

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Chapitre 02 : Je te hais, Walker

Il le haïssait.

Il haïssait Allen Walker.

Lui et ses sourires innocents, pleins de candeur.

Il avait gâché sa vie.

Il ne serait plus jamais heureux.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer comme il avait aimé.

Il essaya de se consoler en se disant que, de toute façon, il n'était même pas censé tomber amoureux.

Il devait rester sans sentiments, un cœur de pierre.

Un ou deux écarts de temps en temps, ça n'était pas si grave, non ?

Mais même cela ne lui avait pas été accordé.

Même cela.

Tout ça à cause de cette gueule d'ange qui ornait le visage de Walker.

Ce sourire et cette bonne humeur qui avait étés sa malédiction.

_Je te hais, Walker._

Il pourrait se venger, le tuer par exemple.

Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui, quand même.

Mais il sentait que la mort ne serait pas assez.

Il fallait qu'il sente ce qu'était la douleur et la honte.

Il voulait le voir s'effondrer petit à petit, il voulait le voir mourir à petit feu (1).

Il voulait le voir le regarder avec un regard de bête traquée.

Et peut-être ne pourrait-il plus avoir de rapports du tout, et Yuu le laisserait tomber.

Ce serait super.

Oui, c'était décidé.

Il allait le …

« Lavi ! Grand-frère a une mission pour toi ! »

Et merde. Saloperie de Lenalee.

Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Dans une semaine, peut-être.

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

(1)Y'a pas répétition, là ? «petit», «petit» … Ed : Hey !!

~~*°Xx(Deuxième partie)xX*~~

(_Une semaine plus tard_)

Ça y est.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait détruit Allen Walker.

Il avait gâché sa vie comme l'albinos avait gâché la sienne.

Il se remémora quand il l'avait pénétré.

"_Non ... Lavi ... Arrête ... AAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!_"

Sa victime avait hurlé de peur et de douleur.

Surtout de douleur.

Il avait senti quelque chose se déchirer.

Tant mieux.

Ça vaudrait mieux.

"Crève Allen, crève. Tout le monde sera soulagé. Surtout moi ..."

_Toc ... Toc ... Toc ..._

Qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure-ci ?

Il ouvrit.

"Ty ... Tyki ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ..."

Il reçut l'attaque en plein dans le ventre.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Tyki prit la parole :

"Allen ... Tu as fait du mal à Allen ..."

_Cette mauviette ... Est allée se réfugier dans ses bras ?!_

"Je l'ai retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre. Les yeux affolés. Il murmurait ton nom comme une litanie. Tu l'as ... ?"

_Devine._

"D'accord."

_Hein ?! C'est tout ?! Tu ne me tue pas ?_

"Je laisse l'exorciste japonais s'occuper de toi. Il ne te restera pas grand-chose après.

Attends, je ...

Tu **quoi **?"

_Je t'aime, mais si je te le dit, tu me tueras._

"Non, rien.

Ça vaut mieux pour toi."

Et le Noah du Plaisir s'en alla sans dire au revoir.

Il resta figé pendant dix secondes.

Puis une dangereuse lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Ce foutu albinos allait payer.

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Lavi ... Je suis vache avec lui, non ? * sourire Colgate *

...

Rewiews ?  
...

**Koharu Chiba**


	3. Scalpel

Titre : Triangle amoureux à quatre côtés

Auteur : Koharu Chiba

Manga-Anime : -Man

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à Hoshino-sama, à part l'idée sadique. Elle provient ENTIEREMENT de mon esprit malade.

Pairing : [/!\ WARNING, YAOI (Boy x Boy)/!\ Les personnes que ça gène, cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Merci.] Kanda x Allen; Tyki + Allen; Lavi + Tyki; léger Lavi + Kanda. (**Note** : "x" signifie que c'est réciproque, "+" signifie que c'est à sens unique [Ex : Lavi + Tyki = Lavi aime Tyki, mais Tyki ne l'aime pas] )

Résumé : Kanda aime Allen, Allen aime Kanda, mais ils n'osent pas se le dire. Ajoutons à cela un Tyki amoureux de Allen, un Lavi haineux et rancunier, et un Allen mièvre au possible. Touillons, touillons, un peu (beaucoup) de sel, trois kilos de sucre et cinq tonnes de guimauve, deux à trois gouttes de citron, et une auteur complètement sadique et bien décidée à torturer notre blandinet international, et ça fait … BOUM. Surtout pour les persos. Vous avez étés prévenus.

[Rating NC -17 pour cause de torture psychologique et physique, suicide**s** et autres]

Note : /!\ PAS DE LEMON (Je ne sais pas en écrire -_-). Mais c'est pas DU TOUT soft non plus.

Note 2 : J'adore les rageux … et avec cette fic, je pense (et j'espère) que je serais servie ! Donc, si vous voulez vous défouler, ne vous gênez surtout pas! ^___^ *Sourire Colgate*

Note 3 : Désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos si gentilles rewiews : l'ordi du collège interdit l'accès à ma boîte mail !!! T^T Je répondrai au prochain chapitre !

Note 4 : En _Italique_, ce sont les pensées des persos.

[Bonne Lecture !]

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Chapitre 03 : Scalpel

Et voilà.

Il était parti sans se retourner.

C'était fini.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui parler comme ça ?!

Quand Allen avait rougi, il avait senti son coeur s'accélerer, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était dépendant de l'anglais.

Ca lui avait fait peur et il s'était énervé sur l'objet de tous ses fantasmes.

Lequel s'était enfui.

Qui l'avait _**laissé**_.

_**Tout seul**_.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

C'était mieux comme ça, non ?

Il ne le ferais plus souffrir.

Son regard se posa sur la tablette blanche.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Son amour était parti, et ce pour toujours.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Ses doigts saisirent le manche de métal.

Ils l'approchèrent du poignet.

Appuyèrent sur la peau blanche, à l'endroit de la veine.

Tranchèrent la veine.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois ...

Un liquide rouge et poisseux jaillissait des plaies béantes, tâchant le dessus-de-lit blanc.

Il sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu.

Il brandit le scalpel au dessus de son coeur.

Il allait l'abbattre lorsque la porte fut ouverte en grand.

"Non !!! Kanda, arrête !!!"

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

"KANDAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!"

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Désolée à tous les fans de Kanda ! (J'en suis une !)

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Pardon pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration.

Rewiews ?

**Koharu Chiba**


	4. Je t'aime

Titre : Triangle amoureux à quatre côtés

Auteur : Koharu Chiba

Manga-Anime : -Man

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens à Hoshino-sama, à part l'idée sadique. Elle provient ENTIEREMENT de mon esprit malade.

Pairing : [/!\ WARNING, YAOI (Boy x Boy)/!\ Les personnes que ça gène, cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Merci.] Kanda x Allen; Tyki + Allen; Lavi + Tyki; léger Lavi + Kanda. (**Note** : "x" signifie que c'est réciproque, "+" signifie que c'est à sens unique [Ex : Lavi + Tyki = Lavi aime Tyki, mais Tyki ne l'aime pas] )

Résumé : Kanda aime Allen, Allen aime Kanda, mais ils n'osent pas se le dire. Ajoutons à cela un Tyki amoureux de Allen, un Lavi haineux et rancunier, et un Allen mièvre au possible. Touillons, touillons, un peu (beaucoup) de sel, trois kilos de sucre et cinq tonnes de guimauve, deux à trois gouttes de citron, et une auteur complètement sadique et bien décidée à torturer notre blandinet international, et ça fait … BOUM. Surtout pour les persos. Vous avez étés prévenus.

[Rating NC -17 pour cause de torture psychologique et physique, suicide**s** et autres]

Note : /!\ PAS DE LEMON (Je ne sais pas en écrire -_-). Mais c'est pas DU TOUT soft non plus.

Note 2 : J'adore les rageux … et avec cette fic, je pense (et j'espère) que je serais servie ! Donc, si vous voulez vous défouler, ne vous gênez surtout pas! ^___^ *Sourire Colgate*

Note 3 : Désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos si gentilles rewiews : l'ordi du collège interdit l'accès à ma boîte mail !!! T^T Je répondrai au prochain chapitre !

Note 4 : En _Italique_, ce sont les pensées des persos.(Sauf la première partie)

[Bonne Lecture !]

-~*°Xx°xX*~-

Chapitre 04 : Je t'aime

_Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait tout d'abord senti une odeur âcre. Puis, il avait vu le sang qui tâchait le couvre-lit. Il avait vu Kanda, avec le couteau pointé vers le coeur, prêt à l'abbatre. Et il avait hurlé d'horreur, de peur et d'amour. Il avait cru qu'il était mort. Il s'était entendu crier son nom, mais de loin, comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qui tournait au cauchemar. Et puis il avait vu la poitrine tant adorée se soulever. Il n'était pas mort. Il vivait. Alors il l'avait soulevé par l'aisselle et l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

Devant les regards horrifiés de Komui et Reever qui passaient par là, il installa Kanda sur le lit.

L'infirmière accourut lorsqu'elle apercut le corps ensanglanté du japonais.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!"

Allen, épuisé, ne sut pas répondre.

A la place, il indique les poignets lacérés.

L'infirmière compris immédiatement et déplaca Kanda dans un lit avec des rideaux.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Allen.

"Tu veux rester ?

- Ou ... Oui"

La femme banda la main du blessé, après lui avoir appliqué une pommade verte sur ses contusions.

Puis, elle s'éloigna.

Allen regarda le corps inerte de son bien-aimé, le bandage qui cachaitle plus horrible, les sublimes cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller.

Il avait toujours rêvé de les toucher.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les fils noirs aussi diaphanes que la nuit.

Il étaient aussi doux qu'il se l'imaginais.

Heureusement que Kanda dormait, car sinon il l'aurait découpé en tranches, comme le bon ennemi qu'il était.

A cette idée, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_Il ne m'aimeras jamais._

Les larmes tombèrent sur le drap blanc.

_Jamais._

Ses joues furent noyées sous son flot de tristesse.

_Jamais._

Il sentit vaguement une main se poser sur sa joue, puis la caresser.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Il s'arrêta net.

Cette voix ...

"K... Kanda ?

- Non, un crocodile, idiot"

C'était peut-être un extra-terrestre transformiste disposant de renseignement qui laissaient à désirer, car :

1 - Kanda-l-irascible ne lui parlerait jamais de cette voix chaude, tendre et vaguemen inquiète.

2 - Kanda ignorait jusqu'au sens même de l'humour.

3 - Kanda ne lui aurait pas caressé la joue.

L'imitation ratée de Kanda laissa retomber sa main.

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

L'intéressé se leva brusquement, frottant ses yeux humides.

Entre deux sanglots, il s'excusa.

"Désolé ... de ... t'avoir dit q ... que j ... je te ... détestait ..."

Il vit le visage en face de lui s'éclairer.

"C'était pas vrai ?"

Signe négatif.

"En fait, je ... je ... je t'aime ..."

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dit ?!_

"Qu ... quoi ? Tu m'aimes ?"

_C'est quoi ce ton plein d'espoir ?_

"Je ... heu ... moi aussi ..."

Kanda l'attrapa par le poignet, en approchant son visage du sien.

Lorsqu'il sentit leurs lèvres se toucher, il sentit que tout était terminé.

_Tout ira bien._

**-Owari !-**

Désolée pour cette fin guimauve, mais la flemme me terraaaasse !!

Rewiews ?

**Koharu Chiba**


End file.
